


An Advent Calendar

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Drabble, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Rose opens her first door.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	An Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Dec - Alohomora
> 
> An Advent Calendar
> 
> I'm proud to present the first instalment of my Harry Potter Advent Calendar Promt Challange. Until Christmas you will find a new story within the Collection every day. I hope you like them. Thank you to the Autors that entered and to you dear Reader for reading, commenting and all the kudos I'm sure we will find here in the Collection on the 24th of December.
> 
> Let's start =)

“Alohomora”

With just one word the first door of her Advent Calendar opened and Rose Weasley had a smile on her face. Leave it to her mother to send a calendar that couldn't be opened without a little spell work. Proud of herself she took out a lip balm with honey flavor. 

She giggled and draw the attention of a fellow first year Gryffindor in her dorm.

“What is this?” Mara asked and looked at the square cardboard box with numbers and a winter scene in front of Rose.

“It's my Advent Calendar.” Rose announced proud. “It's a muggle thing.”


End file.
